Games can be used to instruct as well as to entertain. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a board game that could instruct the players in hurricane safety as well as provide entertainment to the players. Because hurricanes typically strike in coastal regions where a large number of visitors from inland areas congregate, it would be a further benefit to have an educational board game that could be played in restaurants while waiting for food and drinks to be served. It would of course be a further benefit to have such an educational game that included a game board that could be printed onto a paper place mat.